1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game machine and a method of controlling the game machine, and more particularly, a game machine, such as a slot machine, having a plurality of various kinds of symbols partially displayed and scrolled within a window and being designed to allow a player to stop the scroll of the symbols to decide the combination of symbols displayed within the window.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been kept wide popularity of a game machine, such as a slot machine, comprising: a plurality of rotatable cylindrical reels each provided with various kinds of symbols on its outer surface at even intervals and independently rotatable about an axis; and a front panel having a window, through which some symbols of the reels are displayed, and a plurality of prize-winning lines on which the symbols of respective reels are positioned when the reels stop rotating. The game machine further comprises: a start lever for allowing the player to instruct the reels to start rotating and generating a start instruction; and a plurality of stop buttons for allowing the player to instruct the reels, respectively, to stop rotating and generating stop instructions respectively corresponding to the reels.
The reels stop rotating in response to the stop instructions, respectively, thereby resulting in the fact that the symbols of the reels are arranged on the prize-winning lines. The game machine is generally operated to evaluate the combinations of these symbols of the reels arranged on the prize-winning lines, and to then pay out a predetermined number of tokens as a prize if the combination of the symbols is coincident with any one of a plurality of predetermined winning combinations of the symbols.
Recently, the game machine of this type particularly called xe2x80x9cpachi-slotxe2x80x9d can be controlled by a microcomputer to display and scroll the symbols and to produce various visual and audio outputs, thereby making the game machine more attractive to the player.
More specifically, the game machine comprises controlling means, as representatively embodied by the microcomputer, for operating the reels in response to the player""s instruction. The controlling means is operated to allow the rotating reels to stop rotating in response to the stop instructions, respectively, after a predetermined time, e.g., 190 msec determined by the existing Japanese law, has been passed since the stop instructions are respectively generated. The controlling means is further operated to previously decide a plan of the result of the game, to estimate the stop position of the last one of the reels to judge whether the combination of the symbols arranged on the winning line makes the result of the game coincident with the previously decided plan or not. The controlling means is, if necessary, operated to shift the position of the reel within the predetermined time to change the combination of the symbols in order to make the game result accord to the decided plan.
In the above conventional game machine, the reels can rotate in an only one-way direction. When the player pushes the stop button to issue the stop instruction, the corresponding reel cannot stop rotating in a moment, but decelerates and keeps it rotating to make the symbols shifted in the one-way direction by a predetermined number of symbols until the reel completely stops rotating. The number of shifting symbols is restricted within a predetermined number, e.g., 5 pieces of symbols. Commonly the player learns the arrangement of symbols on each reel by heart. After stopping the reels excepting the last one of the reels, the player watches the rotating symbols carefully and waits for a chance of winning a desired prize, as taking into account the degree of the deceleration of the reel and the number of shifting symbols. This means that it is necessary for the player to master a high technique for watching the timing of stopping the rotation of the reel and pushing the stop button at this timing in order to obtain a desired combination of symbols thereby winning a desired prize. This makes the game machine more attractive to the player.
However, in the conventional game machine as described above, once the player missed bringing the desired symbol to a standstill on the winning line, the player loses the chance of winning the prize if the rotation of the reel has been decelerated to a low speed inadequate to make the symbol come full circle, because the one-way rotation of the reels makes it impossible to correct the standstill symbol after the desired symbol passed over the prize-winning lines. The player can thus judge that there is no chance of winning the prize, and then fails to keep up interest in the game until all of reels are stopped to bring the symbols to a standstill on the prize-winning line.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a game machine in which the player can maintain a high expectation of winning until the symbols of all of reels are completely positioned on the effective prize-winning lines. The game machine can greatly excite the player just before the game result is determined.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method of controlling a game machine in which the player can maintain a high expectation of winning until the symbols of all of reels are completely positioned on the effective prize-winning lines. The game machine can greatly excite the player just before the game result is determined.
In accordance with a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided a game machine for allowing a player to play a game comprising: displaying means capable of displaying a plurality of predetermined symbol arrangements each having various kinds of symbols arranged in a predetermined order; scrolling means for allowing the displaying means to display part of the symbols of the respective symbol arrangements on a window having a predetermined winning line crossing over the symbol of the respective symbol arrangements to define the symbols positioned on the winning line as a symbol combination and to scroll the symbols of the symbol arrangements within the window in two different predetermined scroll directions including first and second scroll directions; scroll starting means for allowing the scrolling means to start to scroll the symbols of the symbol arrangements within the window in the first scroll direction in response to a predetermined start instruction; receiving means for receiving a plurality of stop instructions corresponding to the plurality of symbol arrangements; scroll stopping means for allowing the scrolling means to independently stop scrolling the symbols of the symbol arrangements in response to the plurality of stop instructions, respectively, received by the receiving means to bring the symbol of the corresponding symbol arrangements to a standstill on the winning line to obtain the symbol combination after all of the symbols are stopped scrolling; shifting means for allowing the displaying means to shift the symbols of the symbol arrangements in the first and second scroll directions within a predetermined waiting time after the stop instructions, respectively, are received by the receiving means to change the symbol combination; and evaluating means for evaluating the symbol combination on the basis of a predetermined winning combination for winning.
In the above game machine, the symbols of each of the symbol arrangements may be aligned with a line substantially parallel with the first scroll direction, and the first scroll direction is opposite to the second scroll direction. Furthermore, the displaying means may include a plurality of rotatable cylindrical reels each provided with the various kinds of symbols arranged on its outer surface at predetermined intervals. The reels may be axially aligned and independently rotatable about an axis in the first and second directions.
In the above game machine, the shifting means may be operated to judge whether the symbol of each of the symbol arrangements positioned on the winning line is shifted or not on the basis of a predetermined game condition. Moreover, the shifting means may be operated to determine the number of shifting symbols of each of the symbol arrangements for shifting the symbols in the second scroll direction on the basis of the predetermined game condition. Furthermore, the shifting means may be operated to determine the number of shifting symbols of each of the symbol arrangements for shifting the symbols in the first scroll direction on the basis of the number of symbols of each symbol arrangements for shifting the symbols in the second scroll direction.
The above game machine may further comprise inputting means for allowing the player to input the stop instructions to the game machine.
The above game machine may further comprise deciding means for previously deciding a plan of the result of the game. The shifting means may be operated to judge whether there is a chance to obtain the result of the game according to the plan decided by the deciding means within the waiting time or not, and to shift the symbol in the first and second scroll directions so that the result of the game accords to the plan decided by the deciding means. Moreover, the plan decided by the deciding means may include a plan of the symbol combination for evaluating. The shifting means may be operated to judge whether the symbols of the symbol arrangement can be brought to a standstill on the winning line within the waiting time to obtain the symbol combination according to the plan decided by the deciding means or not, and to shift the symbol in the first and second scroll directions to change the symbol combination in accordance with the plan decided by the deciding means when the judgment is made that the symbols of the symbol arrangement can be brought to a standstill on the winning line within the waiting time to obtain the symbol combination according to the plan decided by the deciding means.
In accordance with a second aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method of controlling a game machine for allowing a player to play a game comprising the steps of:
(a) forming a plurality of predetermined symbol arrangements each having various kinds of symbols arranged in a predetermined order;
(b) displaying part of the symbols of the respective symbol arrangements on a window having a predetermined winning line crossing over the symbol of the respective symbol arrangements to define the symbols positioned on the winning line as a symbol combination;
(c) scrolling the symbols of the symbol arrangements within the window in a first predetermined scroll direction in response to a predetermined start instruction;
(d) receiving a plurality of stop instructions corresponding to the plurality of symbol arrangements;
(e) stopping scrolling the symbols of the symbol arrangements in response to the plurality of the stop instructions, respectively, received in the step (d) to bring the symbols of the corresponding symbol arrangements to a standstill on the winning line;
(f) obtaining the symbol combination after all of the symbol arrangements are stopped scrolling in the step (e);
(g) shifting the symbols of the symbol arrangements in the first scroll direction within a predetermined waiting time after the step (d);
(h) shifting the symbols of the symbol arrangements in a second predetermined scroll direction different from the first scroll direction within the waiting time;
(i) performing the steps (g) and (h) to change the symbol combination; and
(j) evaluating the symbol combination on the basis of a predetermined winning combination for winning.
In the above method, the symbols of each of the symbol arrangements may be aligned with a line substantially parallel with the first scroll direction, and the first scroll direction is opposite to the second scroll direction.
In the above method, the step (i) may have the step of judging whether the symbol of each of the symbol arrangements positioned on the winning line is shifted or not on the basis of a predetermined game condition. Moreover, the step (h) may have the step of determining the number of shifting symbols of each of the symbol arrangements for shifting the symbols in the second scroll direction on the basis of the predetermined game condition. The step (g) may have the step of determining the number of shifting symbols of each of the symbol arrangements for shifting the symbols in the first scroll direction on the basis of the number of symbols of each symbol arrangements for shifting the symbols in the second scroll direction in the step (h).
The above method may further comprise the step of allowing the player to input the stop instructions to the game machine.
The above method may further comprise the steps of:
(k) deciding a plan of the result of the game;
(l) judging whether there is a chance to obtain the result of the game according to the plan decided in the step (k) within the waiting time or not; and
(m) performing the step (i) so that the result of the game accords to the plan decided in the step (k).
In the above method, the plan decided in the step (k) may include a plan of the symbol combination for evaluating. The step (l) may have the step of judging whether the symbols of the symbol arrangement can be brought to a standstill on the winning line within the waiting time to obtain the symbol combination according to the plan decided in the step (k) or not. The step (i) may have the step of performing the step (h) to change the symbol combination in accordance with the plan decided in the step (k) when the judgment is made in the step (l) that the symbols of the symbol arrangement can be brought to a standstill on the winning line within the waiting time to obtain the symbol combination according to the plan decided in the step (k).
In accordance with a third aspect of the present invention, there is provided a game machine for allowing a player to play a game comprising: displaying means capable of displaying a predetermined symbol arrangement having various kinds of symbols arranged in a predetermined order; scrolling means for allowing the displaying means to display part of the symbols of the symbol arrangement on a window having a predetermined winning point and to scroll the symbols within the window in a first predetermined scroll direction; scroll starting means for allowing the scrolling means to start to scroll the symbols within the window in the first scroll direction in response to a predetermined start instruction; receiving means for receiving a predetermined stop instruction; scroll stopping means for allowing the scrolling means to stop scrolling the symbols in response to the stop instruction received by the receiving means to bring one of the symbols to a standstill at the winning point; shifting means for allowing the displaying means to shift the symbols in the first scroll direction and a second predetermined scroll direction different from the first scroll direction within a predetermined waiting time after the stop instruction is received by the receiving means to change the kind of the symbol positioned at the winning point; and evaluating means for evaluating the kind of the symbol positioned at the winning point on the basis of a predetermined kind of symbol for winning.
In the above game machine, the symbols may be aligned with a line substantially parallel with the first scroll direction, and the first scroll direction is opposite to the second scroll direction.
In the above game machine, the shifting means may be operated to judge whether the symbol positioned at the winning point is shifted or not on the basis of a predetermined game condition. Moreover, the shifting means may be operated to determine the number of shifting symbols for shifting the symbols in the second scroll direction on the basis of the predetermined game condition. Furthermore, the shifting means may be operated to determine the number of shifting symbols for shifting the symbols in the first scroll direction on the basis of the number of shifting symbols for shifting the symbols in the second scroll direction.
The above game machine may further comprise inputting means for allowing the player to input the stop instruction to the game machine.
The above game machine may further comprise deciding means for previously deciding a plan of the result of the game. The shifting means may be operated to judge whether there is a chance to obtain the result of the game according to the plan decided by the deciding means within the waiting time or not, and to shift the symbol in the first and second scroll directions so that the result of the game accords to the plan decided by the deciding means. In the above game machine, the plan decided by the deciding means may include a plan of the kind of symbol for evaluating. The shifting means may be operated to judge whether the symbol of the symbol arrangement can be brought to a standstill at the winning point within the waiting time to obtain the symbol according to the plan decided by the deciding means or not, and to shift the symbol in the second scroll direction to change the kind of the symbol in accordance with the plan decided by the deciding means when the judgment is made that the symbol of the symbol arrangement can be brought to a standstill at the winning point within the waiting time to obtain the symbol according to the plan decided by the deciding means.
In accordance with a fourth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method of controlling a game machine for allowing a player to play a game, comprising the steps of:
(a) forming a predetermined symbol arrangement having various kinds of symbols arranged in a predetermined order;
(b) displaying part of the symbols of the symbol arrangement on a window;
(c) scrolling the symbols within the window in a first predetermined scroll direction in response to a predetermined start instruction;
(d) receiving a predetermined stop instruction;
(e) stopping the scroll of the symbols in response to the stop instruction received in the step (d) to bring one of the symbols to a standstill at a predetermined winning point provided with the window;
(f) shifting the symbol in the first scroll direction within a predetermined waiting time after the step (d);
(g) shifting the symbol in a second predetermined scroll direction different from the first scroll direction;
(i) performing the steps (f) and (g) to change the kind of the symbol positioned at the winning point; and
(i) evaluating the kind of the symbol positioned at the winning point on the basis of a predetermined kind of symbol for winning.
In the above method, the symbols may be aligned with a line substantially parallel with the first scroll direction, and the second scroll direction is opposite to the first scroll direction.
In the above method, the step (h) may have the step of judging whether the symbol positioned at the winning point is shifted or not on the basis of a predetermined game condition. The step (g) may have the step of determining the number of shifting symbols for shifting the symbols in the second scroll direction on the basis of the predetermined game condition. Furthermore, the step (f) may have the step of determining the number of shifting symbols for shifting the symbols in the first scroll direction on the basis of the number of shifting symbols for shifting the symbols in the second scroll direction in the step (g).
The above method may further comprise the step of allowing the player to input the stop instruction to the game machine.
The above method may further comprise the steps of:
(j) deciding a plan of the result of the game; and
(k) judging whether there is a chance to obtain the result of the game according to the plan decided in the step (j) within the waiting time or not; and
(l) performing the step (i) so that the result of the game accords to the plan decided in the step (j).
In the above method, the plan decided in the step (j) may include a plan of the kind of symbol for evaluating. The step (k) may have the step of judging whether the symbol of the symbol arrangement can be brought to a standstill at the winning point within the waiting time to obtain the symbol according to the plan decided in the step (j) or not. Moreover, the step (h) may have the step of performing the step (g) to change the kind of the symbol in accordance with the plan decided in the step (j) when the judgment is made in the step (k) that the symbol of the symbol arrangement can be brought to a standstill at the winning point within the waiting time to obtain the symbol according to the plan decided in the step (j).